Brotherly Love
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Ron stumbles upon his two elder brothers having some night-time fun and is 'persuaded' to join in for some brotherly bonding.    A George, Fred, and Ron Weasley fic, written for my sister and to up my word count for NaNoWriMo


Ottery St Catchpole was a quiet town, lying on the shore of a small river in the county of Devon in the south-west of England. The people were friendly and the weather was as nice as English weather could be. Usually, any way. It appeared to be one of those towns were nothing of any interest ever happened.

Still, looks can be deceiving. Among the local inhabitants, Ottery St Catchpole, or simply Otter as it was called, was known for several strange occurrences. Nothing too dramatic, mind you, but still overall curious and odd. For example, there was this one time in the summer of 1934, when old man Upham suddenly saw all of his sheep turned bright purple. Then there was this time back in 1951, when Miss Fowler, the local schoolteacher, claimed to have been turned into a frog for a whole night.

Yes, the town's history was riddled with strange phenomena and odd occurrences, but they were never bad enough to really make people think. Most were simply dismissed as being nothing more than tricks of the mind or pranks played by local children. So life went on in Ottery St Catchpole as it had done for centuries now and the friendly locals remained blissfully unaware of the sizeable magical community that lived amongst them.

Indeed, the town was home to a rather large number of wizards and witches. They were the real cause of all the odd things that happened in the town. Well, most of them, any way. Miss Fowler had just been drinking a bit too much and had fallen in a pond, completely wasted and delusional.

One of the families that lived in Ottery St Catchpole — or rather, at the edge of the town — was the Weasley family. They had lived here for many years now, in a homely, if somewhat unstable, house they fondly named 'The Burrow'. Sure, it looked as if it could fall apart at any second and had been added on numerous times throughout the years to accommodate for the growing number of family members, but it was still a very, very pleasant place to live. At one point, it had housed nine Weasleys, but after the oldest sons Bill and Charlie had moved out to live on their own, only the parents Arthur and Molly, the third son Percy, the twins Fred and George, the youngest son Ron, and the only daughter and youngest child Ginny remained.

At the top of the house, just beneath the attic, was the room Ron slept in. It was small and perpetually messy, but it was comfortable and pleasant above all. Just above Ron's room was the attic, inhabited only by dust, the occasional mouse or spider, and the family ghoul. This ghoul always made sure the house would be filled with at least some noise, although it didn't really have to do a lot for that, given the nature of the Weasley children.

It was plenty noisy this night, as well. There was a violent storm raging outside, lighting up the night sky with dreadful lightning bolts and filling the air with the noise of rolling thunder. The rain ceaselessly assaulted the house, making it seem even more likely it would collapse at any given moment.

Ron didn't quite fancy storms. In fact, it might be more accurate to say he dreaded them almost as much as spiders. He knew he was quite safe inside the Borrow, but he just couldn't shake off the feelings of fear and terror that were haunting him. He had been lying awake in his bed the entire night, trembling and jumping up every time he heard the thunder. He did his very best to go to sleep and really quite loathed himself for being this frightened. After all, he was fourteen bloody years old! He shouldn't be acting like a whimpering child. It was bloody mental, is what.

Of course, no matter what he did or said to himself, he just couldn't fall asleep. Finally, after several hours and making sure everyone in the house was already fast asleep, Ron sneaked downstairs to make himself a nice cup of warm milk and honey to help him sleep. He was very careful to avoid all the many creaking spots on his way down.

He made it all the way down to the second floor without anyone waking up. Rather proud of his achievement, he prepared himself for what was perhaps the most difficult part of the trip: Going past the room of his brothers Fred and George. Had he woken up his dad, he might've been a bit cranky. Had he woken up his mum, she would've been angry at first, but probably would have ended up making Ron the warm milk in the end. Had he woken up his brother Percy, he would've been highly annoyed and would probably have brought Ron straight back to bed in person. Had he woken up his sister Ginny, she would have laughed at him, but probably would have made him the milk like his mum. But if he were to wake up Fred and George, the damage would be inconceivable. He would never hear the end of it. Literally. Not to mention the fact that everyone in school would hear about how little Ron was scared of a little storm. He would never survive that.

So it comes as no surprise that Ron froze in his place when he saw light come out from under the door of the twins' bedroom. Ron blinked a few times and even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but the light remained. The twins must still be awake. Ron thought long and hard about what he should do now. He could go back and probably stay awake until the storm died down, he could risk his life trying to sneak past the twins' door, or he could just stay there and wait until the twins finally went to bed themselves.

Or he could try and find out why the twins were still awake in the first place. There were no loud noises or explosions coming from the room, so it seemed unlikely they were still busy with one of their experiments. Slowly but surely, Ron's curiosity overcame his fear. Being careful not to make even the slightest sound, he crept closer and closer to the door, until he was standing right in front of it. With his heart beating in his mouth, he pressed his ear against the door to see if hew could hear what the two older boys were up to.

The sounds were not what he expected, though. Instead of laughter and chatting, he heard… moaning? For a while, Ron stared at the door with a confused look on his face. Then he pressed his ear back against the door and listened even more closely. This time, he could hear a bit more than before. There was what sounded like heavy breathing and what appeared to be some odd slurping sounds. Ron mused over the odd sounds for a while. Were his brothers drinking something good? Eating ice cream? Whatever it was, it must taste damned good if it made them moan like that. Although… Them?

Ron listened again, this time trying to discern how many voices was hearing. All right, the twins sounded so much alike that even his mum couldn't keep them apart, but it was still quite clear he only heard one person moaning. What was equally weird was that the moans and the slurping sounds could be heard simultaneously. One of his brothers was slurping while the other was moaning?

Ron squatted down, bringing his eyes to the same height as the keyhole. He squinted a bit and tried to look through it, hoping there wouldn't be an actual key blocking the way. For once, he was in luck. It wasn't much, but at least he could see something. He scanned the room, trying to find his brothers. He found one of them sitting on one of the beds with his back to the door. There was no sign of the other brother, but Ron couldn't see the second bed so he figured the missing brother must be on there. He couldn't see what his brother was doing, though. He didn't seem to be eating anything. He was leaning back slightly, resting with his arms behind him on the bed. Ron pushed closer to the keyhole to try and get a clearer view. That's when his trademark bad luck remembered who he was.

With a loud crash, the door flung open and Ron stumbled into the room. In a flash, he could see the other twin kneeling in front of the first, but before he could make out anything else, his face had a close encounter with the carpet. Before he could recover from the shock and get up, he heard his brothers jump up and stumble to the door. It was quickly closed shut and with a loud click, it was securely locked.

Then, Ron was roughly pulled up and pushed against a wall by both his brothers. They were clearly not all too pleased to see him. There was something more than mere anger on their faces, though. To Ron's surprise, they were blushing for some reason. They almost looked embarrassed. This seemed even more obvious by the anxious, almost hissing tone of their voices as they questioned Ron.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"What did you see?"

"Why were you spying on us?"

"How often have you been doing this?"

Ron was trembling now. He had never seen his brothers in such a state before. Terrified, he answered his brothers' questions as well as he could with his now-squeaking voice.

"M-maybe a few minutes? Nothing, I swear! I was just curious, is all. This was the first time, really!"

The two twin brothers released Ron and huddled together, discussing something with hushed voices. Ron rubbed the places his brothers had been holding and gingerly look around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was as messy as it always had been. One of the two beds was still made, though, so it obviously hadn't been touched since their mother made it this morning. Ron took a deep breath and sniffed the air. There was the familiar, always present smell of gunpowder lingering in the air, but there was something more. An almost moist, musky smell that seemed rather familiar to Ron, but that he couldn't quite place.

He turned his attention to his brothers now. They were still discussing Ron's fate. Their bright, red hair was messy as if they had been playing about quite wildly. They were wearing their sleepwear, but one of them was only wearing his trousers, while the other's trousers were hanging quite low and seemed messy, as if they had been pulled up in haste. Ron could see even his brother's butt crack, as if he was one of those disgusting muggle construction workers. He almost wanted to make a joke about it, when he realised something odd. Why wasn't his brother wearing underwear?

Ron felt rather awkward for doing it, but his curiosity demanded further investigation. He looked closer, trying to find any evidence of his brother wearing undies. There was nothing to be found, though. Not even a subtle outline in his trousers or a thin strip of fabric peeking up from behind the edge. By now, Ron was blushing a bit himself, but again his curiosity demanded more. Hesitantly, he turned his attention to his other brother. This brother did have his trousers pulled up all the way, making it nearly impossible to see if he was wearing underwear or not. Ron tried to find an outline showing through the trousers, but what he discovered instead made him blush furiously and quickly look away. Was that what he thought it was?

Hesitantly, he peeked again. It was definitely there. Showing in his elder brother's pyjama trousers was a well-defined tent in the crotch area. Ron shook his head, but the tent did nothing to disappear. With morbid curiosity and fascination, he leaned slightly to right so he could see his other brother's crotch. Sure enough, there was an equally large tent in there as well.

Slowly, hormones started to mix with synapses inside Ron's brain and the pieces started to fall in their places. Ron tried to postpone the conclusion as long as he could, be eventually it hit him. "You were sucking each other off, weren't you?"

Fred and George turned to Ron with looks of utter shock and fear. Within a heartbeat, they had Ron pinned against the wall again, this time even tighter than before, holding him back with their entire bodies. This caused Ron to actually feel his brothers' erections against his hips, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"We will kill you if you do!"

"We can make your life a living hell, you know!"

"We'll drag you down with us!"

Suddenly, the two older boys fell completely silent. For a few moments, nothing could be heard in the room but three heartbeats, soft breathing, and the sound of the wind outside. Ron swallowed with great difficulty, wondering why his brothers had suddenly turned silent. For a moment, he thought they were going to do something unspeakably horrible to him. Then he saw his brothers were now grinning and he really started getting scared.

"Well, well, well."

"What do we have here?"

"It seems we were being a bit too hasty with our conclusions."

"I didn't know you were like that, Ronnikens."

"Here we were, thinking all was lost now."

"While things were really just getting interesting."

Ron blinked a few times, getting more confused each time. He stared at his brothers, trying to figure out what on earth they were talking about. He couldn't quite form a coherent thought, though. He kept being distracted by his brother's hard… things rubbing against him. It wasn't as if his own thing wasn't being uncomfortably hard and rubbing against his brother…

His own… hard… rubbing…

"Merlin's beard!" Ron shouted, his eyes growing wide with realisation and his face turning so red his freckles all but disappeared.

"Do you think he figured it out Fred?"

"I think he figured it out George."

"Bloody hell guys," Ron uttered, not sure if he should be disturbed, disgusted, or just confused as all hell. "This isn't funny!"

"Sure it is."

"You're just not seeing the humour yet."

"So tell us Ron."

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

Ron had trouble keeping up with his brothers' fast-paced alternating speech. It took his mind a few second to process all the talking, before he could think of an answer. "You guys are mental! I haven't the foggiest what you guys are talking about."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned mischievously. They grabbed Ron tightly and all but dragged him to one of the beds, before unceremoniously pushing him on it. For a moment, they just looked at Ron like a pair of hungry wolves would look at a wounded fawn. In a nice example of parallelism, Ron was actually looking at the twins like a wounded fawn would at a pair of hungry wolves. The twins sat down next to Ron, one on each side.

"You know very well what we're talking about Ron."

"If you don't, you're the one who's mental."

"Don't make us spell it out for you."

"You'll be the one ending up regretting it."

Ron tried to find a way to escape, but he was completely locked in by the twins. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that would make him wake up from whatever weird kind of dream this was. His hoped were cruelly crushed, though, when he felt a finger poking the tent that was still clearly visible in his pyjama bottoms. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to find his still grinning brothers taking turns poking him.

"Oh look, he's back."

"Long time no see Ronnikens"

"Ready for some real fun now?"

"You won't regret it"

"We promise."

"Wizard's honour!"

"We might tease you a bit, though."

"But you seem to be rather enjoying that."

With a high-pitched squeal, Ron sat up, pulled his legs against his body, pushing away the twins' hands, and hugged his knees tightly. He shut his eyes again being on the verge of crying. He didn't understand what happened nor how he ended up in this situation. He just knew it was confusing as hell, immensely awkward and terribly embarrassing. At least he didn't notice the storm anymore. The instant that last thought crossed his mind, making the current situation ever so slightly better, a clap of thunder resounded through the house, causing Ron to both be very much aware of the storm again and cringe in terror.

Suddenly he felt two warm, gentle hands stroke his hair. The familiar touches instantly made Ron calm down again. Of course, the people those hands were attached to weren't quite so nice.

"Hey Ronnikens."

"Come out and play with us."

"You know we can't just let you go now."

"Not after what you've seen and heard."

"You simply know too much."

"So you really only have two choices."

"Either you play along."

"Or we have to kill you."

"Your choice."

"Totally."

"It's not that hard, really."

"I know what I would choose."

"Easy."

"Laughably easy."

The twins grinned at Ron as he slowly opened his eyes. He gave them a cold glare in return.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I wouldn't be."

"We can be pretty unpredictable."

"And you know you know way too much now."

"What has been seen cannot be unseen."

"Besides, I know you really want to play along."

"Deep inside your freckled little heart."

"Your mind may be saying 'no.' "

"But some parts of your body are screaming 'yes.' "

Ron was still glaring at them. He new for certain his brothers would never truly hurt him. He also knew they wouldn't have any problems with making his life completely miserable and unliveable in more ways than one. He really didn't have much of a choice. Once the twins had their minds set on something, they would do anything in their power to get it. Right now, they seemed to have set their minds on Ron himself. Ron sighed deeply. "Fine, I give in."

The older boys jumped back to the end of the bed, giving Ron some desperately needed space. They both had huge, victorious grins on their faces that made Ron want to smack them. Still, he could no longer deny having a hard-on, even if it had subsided quite a bit since before. He couldn't help but wonder what the twins were planning, though. Obviously his guess had been correct. They certainly had been sucking each other off and it didn't seem to have been their first time, either. Were they really going to… involve him in that as well?

Ron didn't really know how to feel about that. He probably should feel disgusted and enraged, but he didn't. They were still his brothers, after all. How could he feel disgusted about them? Even if they did want to… do it with him. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less he minded the idea. It did have a certain appeal to him, in a way. It certainly had an appeal to his dick. Whatever conclusion his mind might arrive at, his dick was more than ready to go at it. It seemed to have become harder than ever before. Of course, this would be his first time doing anything sexual with someone else. It might not be who he imagined it to be, but still.

It kept becoming harder and harder for Ron to resist. Still, he refused to give in easily. His brothers would most likely also make fun of him if he was too eager to do this. Besides, they were probably still going to find ways to tease and humiliate him. There was no way he wanted _that_.

Of course, unpredictable as they were, Ron did know his brothers well. Teasing and humiliation were exactly what they had in mind. Nothing too bad, of course. This was still going to be a fun night for all three of them. First, they had to get Ron naked, though.

"Finally giving in then?"

"Ready for some fun, are you?"

"You won't be disappointed."

"We're experts at having fun."

"Regular masters, even."

"We should get an award for it, really."

"They just don't make awards that high, I guess."

"But enough talking."

"Let's get down to business."

Ron looked at them with great suspicion. "What business, exactly?"

The twins gave Ron a hungry grin that did little to make him feel comfortable with the situation. The tone of their voices as they answered together was even more unnerving to him. "You have to undress, of course."

For one last time, Ron stared at his brother, hoping this would all turn out to be a nightmare or some kind of cruel prank. For one last time, Ron's hopes were brutally crushed by his brothers' grins. He had no choice but to do as they said. Ever so slowly, he started unbuttoning his pyjama jacket, not realising he was putting up even more of a show like this. His brothers' stares made Ron feel more self-conscious about his body than he had ever felt before. It actually took several minutes for him to reach the final button and actually take off his jacket. He cast it aside as his brothers cheered and howled at him. Ron got up and pushed his thumbs under the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. For a moment, the tightness in his chest made it difficult to move, but he took a deep breath and ever so slowly took them off. He was now only wearing his boxers and they did little to hide his hard-on.

His brothers seemed to like what they saw, though.

"Nice Ronnikens."

"Looking good."

"A bit smaller than ours, though."

"But you're younger, so that's okay."

"You're still growing, after all."

"Then again, so are we."

"I wonder who'll end up the biggest."

"But that's a later concern."

"For now, show us the goods."

"Hurry up a bit."

"Haven't got all night."

Oddly enough, even to Ron himself, his brothers' words actually made him feel a bit better. His brothers actually seemed to like what they were seeing and not only that. They were actually quite eager to see more, it seemed. Still somewhat hesitant, but less so than before, Ron pushed his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. He slowly pushed them down over his ass, before bending over, obscuring the view of him releasing his rock-hard dick. He pushed them all the way down, before finally standing up straight and revealing himself completely to his brothers. Their cheers made it obvious they had enjoyed the show.

"Bloody hell Ron!"

"You're bigger than we thought!"

"Can't wait to play with that."

"Come on, give us a little preview."

Ron blushed a bit at his brothers' compliments. "What do you mean? What kind of 'preview'?"

"You know."

"Play with it a bit."

"Wank it."

"Toss it."

"I'm sure you've done it before."

"Don't make us wait."

"You cocktease."

Ron's blush deepened as he slowly sat down on his knees on the bed, facing his two elder brothers. Their lustful stares didn't make Ron feel any more comfortable, but they did have an odd effect on him. For some reason, they aroused him more than anything before. There was something extremely erotic about being watched like this. He hesitantly brought his right hand to his cock and gingerly stroked his balls and shaft, causing his brothers to cheer again. Encouraged by this, Ron stroked his cock even more, while cupping his balls with his left hand and gently massaging them. Carefully, he pulled down his foreskin, revealing the red, blood-engorged glans of his cock. A small droplet of precum was already visible at his piss slit.

Ron wetted his right index finger and slowly stroked the tip of his dick. Almost teasingly, he rubbed his piss slit and spread the precum over his glans, making it shine in the warm lights of the room. He shivered as his finger brushed the sensitive bit of skin between his glans and his foreskin. Slowly, Ron started losing track of what was going on around him, becoming completely enthralled by his self-pleasuring. His breathing became heavy and his heart was pounding like crazy as he kept teasing himself.

Eventually he could take this self-torture any more and wrapped his warm hand around his hot cock. In an amazing display of self-control, he managed to start wanking it slowly, making each stroke seem like an eternity. He pulled his foreskin all the way down, only to slowly push it back up, making him gasp as the foreskin passed over the sensitive edge of his glans.

He could only manage a dozen or so of these agonisingly slow strokes before having to pick up the pace. He sped up quickly, wanking with abandon within a few strokes. The entire world seemed to dissolve around Ron. All that remained was the intense pleasure he was feeling. Way too soon for Ron's liking, he felt the familiar tension build up in his abdomen. He tried to fight it as much as he could, even stopping the movement of his hand every few strokes, but eventually his climax was inevitable. Ron came with a deep moan, shooting his load all over his stomach and chest. With a few spastic strokes, he milked the last few shots of cum out of his dick, making it dribble down his hand. Then his orgasm died down and his dick became too sensitive for him to touch any longer.

Ron fell back on the bed, panting like a dog and holding his cum-covered hand up in the air. It actually ached from the exertion, making Ron wonder somewhere in the back of his still-clouded mind why he never seemed to notice that before his orgasms.

Suddenly Ron felt his brother's warm hands holding his arm, easing the pain of having to support it himself. His other brother's had gently stroked his stomach and chest. Ron relaxed completely, wallowing in the afterglow of his orgasm and his brothers' attention. Then he suddenly felt something warm and wet on his hand and stomach. It took a few seconds for Ron to realise he was feeling his brothers' tongues licking up his own cum. Blood immediately started rushing to his cheeks again, but to his surprise, it also rushed down to his cock. He wanted to protest or at least make some sort of clever comment, but he found himself a bit too exhausted to really care. If his brothers wanted to lick his cum, let them. It felt good, saved him some annoying cleaning up, and was actually pretty sexy, he had to admit.

When Fred and George had finished, Ron had gathered enough strength and energy to sit up straight again. The twin gave horny grins as they watched Ron.

"Nice show, Ron."

"You're a natural."

"Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"In front of someone else, that is."

"Obviously you wanked it before."

"Wanker."

"Tosser."

"Fapper."

"Yanker."

"You taste nice, though."

"Not too bitter."

"But now that you're naked…"

"And had your go at it…"

"It's our turn, I'd say."

"It's only fair, wouldn't you agree?"

"I know I do."

"Me too, my dear brother."

"Great minds and all that, eh."

The twins got up, making sure Ron had a good view of them where they were standing. Ron was speechless. Too much was going on at the same time for him to process it all and to top it all off, his mind was still not completely cleared up. He just stared at his brothers as they stroked each other's body for a while, before passionately kissing each other. It was odd to see two boys kiss — especially two boys that looked exactly the same — but for some reason it seemed natural. Not to mention utterly sexy.

Without realising Ron's hand went back to his cock and he lazily started stroking it as he watched the twins slowly undress each other. As they were pulling off the unwanted pieces of fabric, they were kissing and licking each other's body. They never went near the fun parts, though, despite both already being very, very hard and obviously hungry for more. Ron never knew his brothers could muster so much self-control.

When they were both completely undressed, they turned to Ron, proudly displaying their bouncing, hard cocks. The tips were already shiny with precum, which had even started dribbling over their foreskins and down the shafts of their cocks. One of them, George walked towards Ron and stopped right next to him. Fred climbed on the bed and crawled towards Ron's legs. Slowly, but surely, Ron started growing a bit nervous again. "W-what are you guys gonna do?"

The twins grinned and answered in unison. "We're gonna have sex with you, of course."

Fred grabbed Ron's ankles and pulled them closer, making Ron fall flat on his back with a high-pitched yelp. He started yelling at his brother, but before even making a sound, he was shut up by George giving him a hungry, passionate kiss. Ron's mind quickly caved in and soon he was kissing back with abandon. That is, until he was pulled back to reality when he felt Fred kiss the tip of his cock. George kept kissing, making sure Ron couldn't protest, although he wasn't exactly sure he would have if he could have.

Fred softly started stroking Ron's cock and balls, while teasingly licking the tip of his cock. He made little circles with his tongue, starting with at the piss slit and slowly going down under Ron's foreskin and to the edge of his glans. This way, he pushed Ron's foreskin down, allowing him to suck the glans in earnest. Having paid close attention during Ron's little show, Fred had noticed exactly where Ron's most sensitive spots could be found. While sucking the tip of his cock, Fred used his tongue to rub Ron's piss slit and the piece of skin between the glans and the foreskin.

Ron moaned loudly and he was forced to break his kiss with George to catch his breath. George didn't kiss again, though. Instead, he brought his own cock to Ron's mouth. Ron stared at it for a moment, surprised at how big it seemed up close. He knew what was expected of him, though, and not wanting to risk George taking the initiative and chocking him on that huge piece of meat, Ron gingerly licked the droplet of precum that was glistening on George's piss slit. Amazed at how not gross it tasted, Ron licked on with more enthusiasm, tasting every part of his elder brother's cock and making him moan in pleasure.

Fred, in the meantime, was slowly taking in more of Ron's cock. Soon, he managed to take it in whole, using his expert cocksucking skills to make Ron moan deeply. He used his hands to gently massage Ron's balls and the skin between Ron's balls and ass. The amazing feelings emanating through his body made Ron buck his hips, trying to get even more.

He hadn't forgotten about his other brother, though. In an attempt to emulate Fred, Ron started massaging George's balls and sucking his cock properly. He had a bit of difficulty getting the whole of George's cock in his mouth, but he did his very best. He had to give up when he started gagging, though, despite how obviously good it was making George feel.

Suddenly he felt George grab his head and start pushing his cock in and out. Ron panicked a bit, afraid George might actually choke him in the throes of passion. He gagged at first and tried to pull away, but his brother was too strong. Knowing he had no way out, he relaxed a bit to make it as comfortable as possible. Despite his brother shagging his mouth even faster and deeper, Ron noticed the gagging was becoming less and soon enough he could take his brother completely.

Ron started to enjoy blowing George again and although he couldn't move his head any more, he made good use of his tongue and hands. Soon enough, he felt George's movements become erratic and more forceful. His breathing became heavier and his hands clamped down on Ron's head. Ron realised his brother was getting close and braced himself for what was to come. Within a few second, Ron's prediction came true and George climaxed with a deep groan.

Ron's mouth started overflowing with George's bitter cum. He still couldn't pull away, so he had no choice but to swallow it. Ron was amazed at how much it seemed to be. So much, in fact, that it even started dribbling down his chin. After what seemed like an eternity, George released Ron's head, allowing the younger boy to breathe again. No longer in any distress, the taste of George's cum finally came through to Ron. It was an odd flavour. A mixture of bitter, salty, and sweet. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was certainly a taste Ron had to get used to. Suddenly he realised he had eaten a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean with this taste once, years ago. A perverted grin appeared on Ron's lips as he imagined how many people must have tasted the flavour of cum without knowing it.

His train of thought was again rudely derailed. This time by George joining Fred in sucking Ron's cock. The feeling of two tongues on his cock was quickly getting too much for Ron. His breathing grew heavier as he felt his orgasm coming closer. His brothers seemed to notice too, though, and evil as they were, they managed to stop just before Ron could have his release.

"Hey guys, what gives?" Ron asked, his voice squeaky with disappointment.

"Can't have you cum too soon, Ron."

"It'll spoil all the fun, you know."

"There's way too much we want to do, still."

"Don't worry though, Ronnikens."

"You'll get your release soon enough."

"First it's my turn, though."

Before he could even form a thought, Ron was flipped on his belly and made to sit on his elbows and knees. He tried to protest, but was stopped by the sensation of his two brothers licking and stroking his ass, even nibbling it at times. Soon, Fred and George spread Ron's ass cheeks and started licking the entrance concealed between them. With these amazing feelings surging through his body, Ron lost all desire to protest. He was surprised when he felt his brothers' tongues being pushed into his ass, but could only moan in pleasure.

Ron knew there was only one way this could develop. That is why he wasn't surprised in the slightest when he felt a finger enter him. It felt weird, but certainly not painful. The pain didn't come until the second finger was added. The pleasure was now a lot clearer as well, though. He felt the fingers move around inside of him, stretching his asshole, preparing him for more. It wasn't long before a third finger was added and soon after that a fourth. There was a slight aching sensation, but the fingers felt too good to mind it. By the way they were moving, Ron guessed both his brothers now had two fingers each inside of him. They stretched some more and licked his entrance. A sudden wave of pleasure surged through Ron's body when one of the fingers discovered his prostate. Ron had no idea what it was, but it felt _good_. His brothers had obviously noticed their younger brother suddenly tensing up and were now using this new information to tease Ron until he thought he would lose his mind for sure.

Just then, Fred and George pulled out their fingers, leaving Ron with an intense feeling of aching emptiness. In a daze, he noticed one of his brothers stroking his hair and whispering gentle words he couldn't understand. Then he felt something big push against his asshole and his mind immediately cleared up in shock. He looked behind him and saw one of his brothers grinning hungrily at him, ready to push his large cock in Ron's ass. His eyes grew wide, but he couldn't do anything to stop the imminent invasion. Tortuously slowly, Ron felt his brother's large cock slide inside of him, spreading his asshole wider than ever before. It seemed to go on forever, filling him deeper and deeper and making him groan in the intense mixture of pleasure and pain.

Finally he felt his brother's pubes bush against his ass. With a final, rough push and a loud moan from both of them, Fred was all the way inside of him. George took Ron's face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you okay Ron?" Ron could only nod, prompting George to smile and nod at Fred. This was his cue to start moving out and in again. Ron couldn't comprehend how amazing it felt and it obviously felt good to Fred too, as he was moaning deeply and complimenting Ron on how tight his ass was. After a few minutes of going slow, Fred started to pick up pace. George, in the meantime, had gotten hard again as well and was now rubbing his cock on Ron's lips. Almost without realising, Ron opened up, allowing George to push his cock deep inside.

Soon, both twins were shagging Ron with abandon, locking the boy tightly between them. Ron was overwhelmed by the intense feelings and could do nothing but let it all happen to him. He was at the mercy of his brothers now, but he was more than okay with the way they were taking advantage of him. He heard his brothers talk to him between his moans, but he wasn't sure if what they were saying was humiliating or kind. He couldn't care less, either. Anything they said would only make him more horny right now.

Slowly, he felt Fred's movements change. They became more forceful and more erratic, as if he started caring less about how Ron was feeling and more about how he himself was feeling. Ron knew it wouldn't be long before his brother would cum inside of him. It frightened him a bit, as if this was the last chance to turn back. For the briefest of moments, he thought about ending it all right there and then. Then his brother's cock hit his prostate and any thoughts of stopping this were annihilated forever.

With a loud moan, Fred came deep inside Ron's ass, overwhelming the boy with the strange sensation of being filled with cum. The intense feelings almost made Ron have an orgasm himself and he was almost afraid that if he touched his cock now, he would literally explode.

Exhausted, Fred fell down on the bed, pulling Ron down next to him. George gently stroked their hair as they rested their heads on his lap. His grin made it obvious this evening wasn't over by far.

"How was it Fred?"

"It was bloody brilliant George."

"As expected of our little brother."

"We should have involved him earlier."

"We can make up for lost time."

"We can and we will."

"Isn't that right Ron?"

Ron grinned at his brothers. "If you want to make up for lost time, maybe you should stop wasting it."

The twins were dumbfounded for a moment. Sometimes, Ron could be amazingly clever. Sometimes. When they had recovered from their surprise, the twins grinned hungrily.

"We created a monster."

"He's insatiable, he is."

"It's a good thing there are two of us."

"We'd die if we had to do him alone."

"It's my turn with his ass, now."

"I wanted to try out his mouth, any way."

Ron grinned and realised his brothers might have a lot of control over him now, but he had just as much control over them.


End file.
